


Occasional tease

by Hungryforthegays



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda) angry sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, like a WHOLE lotta teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryforthegays/pseuds/Hungryforthegays
Summary: Baldi has chosen to play a dangerous game, and Princi has reached his breaking point.





	1. Chapter 1

The day had only just started, but Princi knew today was going to be an absolute  _ nightmare  _ for him.

Why?

Because Baldi decided to tease him.

Not the poking-fun-at-you kind of teasing, but the  _ seductive  _ kind of teasing, the one that drove him absolutely  _ insane. _

It all started in his office, sorting out paperwork and such, when Baldi came into the room and locked the door behind him. Now, that didn't set off any alarm bells for Princi, due to the fact that they often had little “ _ sessions”  _ in the morning, and had gotten into the habit of locking the door after a few too many close calls. So it wasn't particularly strange. 

They greeted each other how they normally did, a soft kiss and tight hug, then began to chat idly about their morning, and, due to it being Friday, talked about their plans for that weekend, which mostly consisted of cuddling in Princi’s bed throughout the whole day. But then, Baldi began to, knowing fully what he was doing, slowly  _ torture _ Princi.

Baldi hand pressed against Princi’s chest, and began to slowly trail downward to his stomach. Princi raised his eyebrows, thinking it was a joke, but felt his blood quickly run down to his crotch when Baldi's hand continue to trail down to his stomach.

But then, he just stopped, and then pulled his hand back with a smug smirk.

Princi blinked a few times, honestly surprised Baldi had just  _ teased _ him like that. Princi looked at Baldi, who was stifling giggles as best as he could. Princi then shook his head, brushing it off as a lighthearted joke, and then proceeded to plant several kisses on Baldi's cheek. He assumed that was it just a small, practical joke, and that was just a one-time thing.

But it wasn't, and soon, that little “ _practical joke_ ” became _fucking_ **_torture_**.

It had only been about two hours into the school day, and Baldi was certainly making the most out of it. He was taking any excuse to bend over in front of him,  _ accidentally  _ dropping his pens, that usually end up rolling under a nearby desk, and making  _ absolutely sure _ that he arches his back  _ as much as he can _ , leaving his ass perked up high. Then, after what felt like  _ ages of trying to grab that  _ **_fucking_ ** _ pen _ , he had the gall, the  _ fucking  _ **_gall,_ ** to turn around with that  _ fucking  _ **_smug-ass grin_ ** and call him a  _ goddamn  _ **_pervert_ ** for looking.  _ A fuc _ **_king pervert!_ **

How in God’s name did he expect him  **_not to look?!_ ** _ When he’s showing his ass off like a pornstar to a collage of horny teenagers, he expects him  _ **_not to LOOK?!_ **

As upset and aroused he was, he still kept his cool. And soon, he was able to ignore it. Great! Now he could get through the rest normally! R-right?!

_ No _ ,  _ fucking  _ **_NO_ ** , because Baldi quickly noticed that he wasn't getting a  _ reaction  _ anymore, and that was  _ certainly  _ **_NOT_ ** going to fly.

So, Baldi began to do something even, some- **_fucken-_ ** how,  **_worse._ **

Baldi began to, anytime they were in the same room together, when no one was watching, began doing those  _ small, yet  _ **_agonizing_ ** _ touches. _

Every single  _ fucking time  _ they were alone, Baldi's hand fluttered against Princi's thigh. He  _ leans _ in, letting out breathy  _ moans  _ into Princi's ear, and begins to slowly glaze his hand up and down Princi's inner thigh. 

_God fucking damnit! He_ ** _hated_** _it! The constant_ ** _touching_** _and_ ** _teasing_** , _he just couldn't take it anymore!_

But, he had to remain professional, especially in front of the children.

But at home, that... _ that  _ would be an entirely different story.

_ Especially after the  _ **_shit_ ** _ Baldi decided to pull at the end of the day. _


	2. Chapter 2

Princi had been in his office for a few hours now, reading, sorting what seemed like an  _ endless  _ pile of paperwork and letters, dealing with students who broke the rules, answering emails, answering calls, just doing his duties as the Principal of the Thing. At this point, he had calmed down, only being a slight bit irritated at Baldi, other than that, he felt fine. He needed to focus on his work, or the hours of overtime he usually spent would be longer. He just wanted to focus, and nothing more.

It hadn’t been easy though, at first, he had spent what felt like hours calming himself down, something he  _ needed _ to do, or else he might do something he’d regret.

Something Princi hated about himself was his  _ temper,  _ because, unlike Baldi, who immediately takes his anger out on  _ anything _ , it stays and  _ brews _ . Princi would just stew in it, allowing it to boil up, before something made him snap and let it  _ all  _ out. This proved to be quite a problem, as Princi ended up doing things he severely regretted, and he had zero interest in making another mistake out of anger. And even though he had never hurt anybody when lashing out, he  _ had  _ broken many objects and scared quite a few people. He couldn’t bear the thought at lashing out at Baldi, scaring him or worse, accidentally hurting him. He  _ had _ to stay calm, and cool off.

Besides getting rid of his anger, he also had to calm down his arousal. He held his head in his hands as his mind flashed with his deepest, and sickest fantasies of what he wanted to do to Baldi once he got the chance. Princi loved it, yet  _ hated _ it at the same time. His face grew redder and redder as his fantasies got  _ worse _ , and  **_worse_ ** . For about an hour, Princi imagined some of the most  _ kinkiest  _ of things he wanted to do, like slamming Baldi up against a wall and fucking him until Princi knew that Baldi wouldn’t be able to walk for  _ weeks _ , or fingering him while Baldi  _ begged _ for his cock to inside of him, spanking him until his ass was a  _ nice  _ shade of  _ red _ , sinking his teeth into Baldi’s skin until blood was drawn, and  _ much, much more. _

Princi felt conflicted about this, even though he  _ knew  _ that what kinks you had are out of your control, he still felt sickened with himself. He preferred more  _ vanilla _ tastes when having sex, and he especially liked lovemaking. That slow and romantic action, along with the soft whispers between then, was just  _ amazing  _ to him. But his biting kink often came out, almost every time they got it on, but Baldi didn’t seem to mind, so he didn’t usually stop himself from doing so.

But still, this wasn’t just a small, kinky bite, or just spanking, this was straight up  _ punishment _ . It bordered on bdsm, something Princi was even really  _ interested  _ in! But he wanted to make sure Baldi  _ felt it _ , that he learned a  _ lesson,  _ and some part of that “lesson” was going to  _ hurt _ . Princi wasn’t even sure Baldi would be into  _ that _ , even though he  _ loved _ getting spanked, this took things a  _ lot _ farther than  _ that _ . 

At this point, Princi decided to distract himself with work, even with the things he’s been procrastinating on for  _ months, anything  _ to get his mind off Baldi. He was actually doing pretty well, working idly till the end of the day, and even work his normal bit of overtime. Everything was going fine…

Until Baldi then decided to push his _fucking_ **_limit_**.

At the end of the day, Baldi came into his office with a stack of papers in hand. He plopped them on the desk and told Princi it was graded work, and said with a smile how most of the work was graded an A+. Princi let out a silent sigh of relief, Baldi didn’t seem to be interested in teasing him, instead focusing on his job, as he  _ should  _ be. 

They began to discuss how the students were doing, who the star students were, which would need a parent-teacher meeting about their grades of behavior, when Baldi asked if a  _ certain _ email had come in, and, when Princi confirmed that it had, asked if he could read it. Princi hesitated, considering the possibility that Baldi was going to tease him, but nodded yes when he considered the thought that he was asking something about his job, and that he had no right to stop him from working. Princi pulled up the email, Baldi got up, and walked over to his side, crouching down to his computers level as Princi read the email aloud to him. Everything was going  _ fine _ , right?

Baldi smirked, and suddenly got to his knees, crawling in between Princi’s legs and spreading them out. Princi gasped and froze in shock, internally kicking himself in the ass for trusting Baldi even though his track record today was in  _ no _ way clean. How could he let himself fall for this? Was he  _ that _ trusting?

Princi opened his mouth in an attempt to tell Baldi to knock it off, when one of Baldi’s hands moved in and began to stroke his cock through his jeans. Princi’s words stopped, quickly replaced with a breathy moan as blood rushed down to his crotch. Baldi smiled, leaned in, and began to breath against the growing bulge in Princi’s jeans. He continued to stroke against the fabric, and began to nic at the golden button that hid the thing he  _ really  _ wanted to see.

Princi groaned, gripping the edge of his desk tightly with one hand, and combing his hair with his fingers with the other. Baldi looked up at Princi, and he promptly undid the button. Princi watched with lustful eyes as Baldi pushed down his jeans until Princi’s boxers were exposed. Baldi slowly began to stroke the large bulge, biting his lip and sending glances up to Princi as his leaned closer. Princi shut his eyes, allowing the soft pleasure to take over him, but opened them up  _ quick _ when Baldi slipped  _ one  _ finger under the thin spandex fabric, and began to slowly push it down. Princi watched carefully as Baldi just  _ almost _ pulled it down to-

Suddenly, Baldi stopped. He crawled out from under the desk, stood up, and gave Princi an  _ “innocent”  _ smile. “See you at your place, Princi, I’ll be waiting!” He chirped happily, before turning around and leaving his office. Princi just sat there in shock, in disbelief of  _ what  _ just happened. Did Baldi just-just do that!? Going  _ that  _ far!?

What made him think he could do that!? Did he know his place!? He should know that he can’t just do “ _ that”  _ **_whenever he pleases,_ ** _ much less without a  _ **_punishment_ ** .

Princi’s teeth gritted tightly, his blood  _ boiled _ in his veins, and his mind once again  _ happily _ showed him all the  _ possibilities  _ of what he could do once he and Baldi were alone.

_ Ohh,  _ Baldi _ was  _ going to  _ get it _ , he was in for a  _ rough ride~ _

  
  


*************

  
  


“It’s a bit late, wonder when he’ll get back?”

Baldi furrowed his brow as he stared at the clock, putting in his bookmark and closing the novel that he’d been reading to pass the time. He hopped off the bed and peered out the window, only to see an empty driveway. Baldi gave out a frustrated sigh, and walked back to the bed, plopping down into the soft bedding with a flop.

It had actually started to concern him how long it had been since Baldi had left work, even though Princi regularly worked overtime, this was  _ far  _ longer than the usual one or two hours. He started getting anxious about it, which was only getting worse with each hour. Baldi had planned to apologize with a long makeout session, something that  _ might _ end with Princi getting a blowjob to make up for earlier, but, at this point, he was considering going to sleep and apologizing in the morning.

Even though Baldi planned to apologize to Princi for all his teasing, he really wasn’t sorry about it. As horrible as it sounds, Baldi got a real kick out of watching Princi struggle to keep his composure as Baldi mercilessly teased him. Baldi loved the way Princi internally struggled, if he could allow his lust to take over, or force his professionalism to keep control. It was cruel to do, especially what he did at the end of the day, but he  _ is _ going to apologize, so he isn’t  _ that _ bad, right?

Baldi frowned at the ceiling, wondering if it was worth it to stay up, and was just about to change into his pajamas when he heard, loud and clear, the front door unlock and swing open.

Baldi felt his heart leap, and a shower of relief washed over him. He jumped to his feet, and practically ran to the door. There Princi was, his silhouette at least, taking off his shoes with one hand, and holding a shopping bag with the other. Baldi beamed, and hopped into view. “Princi! You’re finally here! You’ve been out for hours!” Baldi chirped, watching intently as Princi looked up at him.

“ **_Baldi_ ** .” 

Baldi’s smile faltered, Princi didn’t sound happy.

Princi stepped into the house, closing the door behind him with a loud slam, and began to walk towards Baldi.

Baldi stepped back into the hallway, laughing nervously as Princi’s blank expression became clear. “P-Princi-“ Baldi took a few more steps back “are you o-okay?”.

Princi didn’t respond, he only walked closer, his expression unmoving. Baldi began to walk back quickly, practically tripping into the bedroom. He regained his balance as Princi entered the room, and threw the shopping bag onto the bed. Baldi glanced over at the bag, before looking back at Princi, heart pounding  _ hard _ in his chest. “P-Princi-“

Suddenly, Baldi was slammed against the wall. He cringed as the pain flared up, and opened his eyes to see that at both sides of him, Princi’s hands were there, trapping him against the wall.

“P-Princi?”

Baldi looked up at Princi, and was instead met by an expression which was the pure embodiment of _lust_. Princi bit his lip, eyes clouded with lust. Princi leaned in and opened his mouth.

“ _ Did you really think you would get away with your little game?~” _ Princi growled into Baldi’s ear “ _ you’re not getting away with this, you’re gonna  _ **_get it~_ ** ”

“ **_You’re in for a rough ride~_ ** ”

Baldi felt a shiver run down his spine, and let down a nervous gulpe.

“Oh no”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking a few days, I got a really sudden writers block that made everything I write look like shit, and made me feel like shit. But, I managed to get my inspiration back and present to you chapter two! Only one more chapter left!   
> Any kind of feedback is appreciated greatly, and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: really FUCKING long.
> 
> Oh yeah, kinky stuff is awaited.

“Oh no”

Princi’s slammed his lips against Baldi’s, forcing Baldi into a kiss that was so rough it sent shivers down his spine. Baldi tried to grab Princi’s shoulders, wanting to push him away and ask what was going on, but Princi grabbed his hands and pinned them against the wall. Baldi tried opening his mouth, but was silenced when Princi forced his tongue in. Princi tilted his head, pushing his tongue farther into Baldi’s mouth, enjoying those  _ lovely  _ noises that Baldi made as he attempted to speak. After realizing that he was getting nowhere, Baldi began to move his tongue, swirling it around Princi’s, only to be met with Princi pulling back.

“Not yet” Princi whispered “you’ll have to wait for that~”

Baldi sputtered for a second, unsure of what just happened. What did he mean ‘you’ll have to wait’!? What was going on!? “P-Princi, what are you doing!?” Baldi yelled out abruptly “what do you mean wait!? What’s going on!?”

The only response he got was being dragged and thrown onto the bed.

Princi practically pounced on him, tearing off Baldi’s sweater and jeans in what felt like a millisecond. Princi reached into the shopping bag he had thrown onto the bed, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Baldi eyes widened, and he felt blood  _ immediately  _ run down to his cock. Princi quickly forced Baldi’s hands over his head, and cuffed his hands to the bed frame with a satisfying ‘click!’.

Baldi was now left in his boxers, cuffed to the bed, and feeling more vulnerable than he had ever felt in his  _ life _ . 

Princi, with a smirk, began to slowly take off Baldi’s boxers, making sure to stop every few seconds and pause, before continuing at his  _ painfully  _ slow pace. Baldi, after the first few pauses, began to whine, whimpering small pleas and bucking his hips up involuntarily. Princi didn’t stop though, and he continued to slowly undress Baldi until it was  _ completely  _ off, and his cock was exposed to the cold air.

Princi’s hand fell onto Baldi’s thigh, fingers rubbing against the soft skin. Baldi watched as Princi leaned down, and planted several kisses on Baldi’s inner thigh. “My god you look delicious~” Princi whispered as he continued to kiss the soft skin “I could just eat you right up~”. Baldi didn’t respond, biting his lower lip and staring down at Princi with a lustful gaze. Princi looked up, watching Baldi fidget and squirm as he tugged and pulled against the cuffs that bound him to the bed. What could he do to make Baldi really learn a  _ lesson _ ?

Suddenly, Princi had a  _ fantastic  _ idea.

Princi smiled and crawled forward, now fully on top of Baldi. He raised his hand up and pressed his fingers against Baldi’s lips.

“Open up” Princi ordered sharply.

Baldi quickly obeyed, opening his mouth and letting Princi’s fingers inside. Baldi immediately began to suck on them, wrapping his tongue around Princi’s fingers, coating them in his saliva. “ _ Mmm~ good boy~”  _ Princi murmured softly “ _ I don’t even need to ask, you already know what to do~” _ . Baldi felt a shiver run down his spine, but continued to soak Princi’s until they were pulled out of his mouth.

With his spare hand, Princi grabbed one of Baldi’s thighs and lifted it up, exposing his tight, pink little asshole. Princi pressed his saliva-soaked fingers against Baldi’s entrance, eliciting a soft gasp. Princi smirked.

“Baldi, I want to play a  _ game~” _

Baldi blinked in confusion “a g-game?”.

“Yes, a  _ game~” _

“W-what k-kind of game?”

“A  _ math _ game, your favorite kind~”

Baldi gulped nervously, there was going to be a catch, something just wasn’t right about the way he said that.

“Oh! Wa-What are the rules?”

Princi suppressed a snicker.

“It’s simple: I give you a math problem, and if the answer you give is the  _ right _ answer, the number of that answer will be how many times I thrust my fingers into you. If you  _ don’t  _ answer the question, or give the  _ wrong _ answer, I will stop moving my fingers. Understand?”

Alright, simple enough, shouldn’t be  _ too _ hard. He could do it!

“Yes I do.”

“Good, let’s begin!”

Princi pressed a little bit harder against Baldis entrance.

“Now, what is 2 minus 1?”

Baldi raised an eyebrow, was he being serious? That was  _ way _ too easy!

“1, duh!”

“Correct!”

Suddenly, Princi’s fingers  _ slammed _ into Baldi, roughly bashing against the sensitive and tense walls inside of him. Baldi let out a loud gasp, his vision temporarily going fuzzy as the pain and pleasure kicked in.

“Y-you j-ja-jackass! Y-you d-didn’t t-tell me you were going to do that!” Baldi yelled out angrily, gritting his teeth tightly and glaring at Princi. 

“You didn’t  _ ask _ me to tell you~” Princi stated simply, as if it was obvious. Baldi felt anger flare up inside of him, he opened his mouth “You-“ 

“You should relax, We need to continue”

Baldi glare got more intense, Princi sighed.

“Look, I promise I’ll go slow until you tell me I can go faster, alright?”

Baldi huffed “fine! Just let me relax first…”

It took a while, but Baldi’s muscles eventually relaxed, and soon the soft pleasure made itself known. Baldi looked up at Princi once he felt relaxed enough to continue.

“Are you ready?”

Baldi nodded.

“Good, now, what is 5 plus 6?”

“11!” Baldi answered quickly.

“Correct~”

Princi softly thrust his fingers in and out, listening to the soft moans that came out of Baldi’s mouth as those slick fingers went in and out a total of eleven times. Baldi almost whined when Princi stopped, but was interrupted by Princi quickly asking another question:

“What is 12 minus 7?”

Baldi hesitated, before answering:

“5!”

“Correct~”

Princi slowly pushed his fingers in and out, watching intently as Baldi’s eyes went unfocused and his toes curl was the pleasure flared up inside of him. One he did his 5 thrusts, he jumped into another question:

“What’s 9  _ times  _ 3?”

Baldi gritted his teeth. Shit, he didn’t expect multiplication. He could do it  _ easily _ , of course, but his thoughts were becoming rather... _ foggy _ . It took him a few seconds to answer:

“27!”

“Correct!”

Princi began to thrust in, a little bit faster than he had been. He watched with a smile as Baldi gasped and moaned, throwing his head back into the pillows when Princi’s grazed against a sensitive bundle of nerves. Princi counted to himself, 27 thrusts. He didn’t wait for Baldi to refocus, and asked:

“What is 50  _ divided _ by 10?”

Baldi quickly attempted to pull himself together, his mind scrambling frantically for an answer.

“Uh-“

“ _ 5~” _

Shit, he was being  _ timed!? _ Fuck, this was a simple question! Come on Baldi, think straight!

“F-fi-“

“ _ 4~ _ ”

Fucking hell, the answer is five! Just say it! Say it!

“F-ff-“

“ _ 3~ _ ”

“FIVE!”

“Correct~”

The five strokes were quick, and Baldi was caught between being pleasured and being frazzled.

“What’s 60 divided by 3?”

Shit, more division!? He couldn’t even think straight, how the fuck was he supposed to do division!? But he didn’t want this to end, Princi’s fingers just felt so  _ good~ _

“ _ 5~ _ ”

Shit, why did he distract himself!? He needed to think! What was 60 divided by 3?

“ _ 4~ _ ”

Fuck! What is it!? Is it 30? No, that 60 times 2! What  _ is it!? _

“ _ 3~ _ ”

20!? 20! It’s 20!

“ _ 2- _ ”

“TWENTY!”

“That’s right!”

Baldi immediately noticed that Princi’s pace quickened  _ significantly,  _ and Baldi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Princi thrust in  _ deep  _ and began to scissor. Once Princi was done, he smirked devilishly as he asked his final question:

“What’s 3.14 times 4.95?”

Baldi froze, was he seriously expected to answer  _ this!? _ That’s-That’s impossible to answer!

“ _ 5~ _ ”

No,  _ no,  _ did Princi really expected him to answer that!?

“ _ 4~ _ ”

What!? He does!? He probably doesn’t even know the answer, how does he expect Baldi to know!?

“ _ 3~ _ ”

No way he could answer this, there couldn’t  _ be _ an answer!

“ _ 2~ _ ”

This isn’t fair! This isn’t fair at all!

“ _ 1~ _ ”

“I-I don’t know!”

Princi laughed.

“Incorrect~”

Baldi felt Princi pull his fingers out, leaving him feeling rather empty.

“But I was planning on moving on anyway, so it doesn’t matter~”

Baldi didn’t know if he should be relieved or absolutely pissed off, and he didn’t really have a lot of time to decide either, because Princi was moving on to their next ‘ _ activity’ _ .

Princi had quickly taken his shirt off, throwing it to the side carelessly, and had begun to hastily unbutton his jeans, pulling them down to reveal his boxers, which had a very noticeable bulge sticking out. Baldi expected Princi to pull down his boxers, but was surprised when Princi instead crawled forward, placing his knees on either side of Baldi’s head, and positioning himself to where to his crotch was only  _ inches _ away from Baldi’s face. Baldi couldn’t help but remember once again how vulnerable he was at this moment, his hands were bound to the bed frame, he was  _ completely  _ naked, and he was, as Princi stated before, in for a rough ride.

“Princi? W-what are you-“

“I think it’s time you make up for earlier,  _ whether you like it  _ **_or NOT!_ ** ”

Princi’s voice was aggressive, also dominating. Baldi felt a shiver run down his spine, and he let out an involuntary whimper. Princi didn’t really care, after hours and hours of trying to ignore the  _ painful _ tightness in his jeans, he was going to make Baldi  _ fucking  _ **_choke_ ** _ on it. He was done playing games, teasing Baldi along with himself, he was really gonna  _ **_get to the point_ ** .

Princi promptly pulled down his boxers, exposing his erect cock to the cold air. Baldi bit his lower lip when his eyes fell on the pink head, which was wet and dripping with precum. He could only watch as Princi positioned himself to where the tip of his cock was pressed against Baldi’s lips.

“ **Open. up.”**

Baldi quickly did was he was told, and as he opened his mouth he mentally prepared himself for Princi’s cock being shoved down his throat. But to his surprise, Princi slowly edged his way inside, groaning as his neglected cock finally got some attention, being enveloped by a warm and wet sensation as he pushed himself deeper into Baldi’s mouth. Baldi waited until Princi had stopped edging in, shut his eyes, and began to bob his head up and down, wrapping his tongue around Princi’s cock was ease.

Princi moaned softly as Baldi continued to move his tongue against his swollen length, and he placed his hand on the back of Baldi’s head, guiding his movements. Baldi didn’t seem to notice the hand though, he just continued to move his tongue in a steady pace, trying not to accidentally choke himself on Princi’s dick.

“Fucking hell~ good boy...suck it  _ good _ ~” Princi whispered, his gaze completely focused on Baldi’s head moving back and forth, taking in what he had to offer without hesitation.

But, it wasn’t enough.

Baldi needed to  _ really  _ **_get it._ **

Baldi felt Princi’s other hand also place itself on the back of his head, and before his realized it, Princi’s cock was being shoved  _ completely  _ down his throat. Baldi tried not to gag, his eyes welling up with tears as it attempted to pull his head back. But Princi was holding it firmly in place, so all he could do was move his tongue again and try his best not to choke to death on his boss’s cock.

Princi had begun to roughly thrust into his mouth, pulling almost all the way out, before slamming all the way back in. Baldi quickly got into the rhythm of things, and, much to his surprise, actually began to like it. It was  _ weird _ , why wasn’t he hating this? He was practically being choked, he should be hating everything about this! Yet, he  _ liked _ this rough treatment, being ordered around, and even the idea of a punishment didn’t seem that bad. In fact, seeing Princi all angry like this was actually a bit of a turn-on, and his complete dominance over Baldi was pretty arousing. Should they do this more often? Doesn’t sound like that bad of an idea-

Baldi thought was cut short by Princi abruptly pulling out of his mouth, the head of his cock  _ soaked _ in spit. He wanted to fuck Baldi, fuck him until he couldn’t walk for  _ weeks _ , fuck him until he ass was  _ dripping  _ and  _ leaking  _ with his cum, until his legs  _ couldn’t stop _ shaking, until his voice was practically  _ gone  _ for screaming Princi’s name so much, until he  _ finally  _ **_got the fact that he can’t. Push. His. FUCKING. Limits!_ **

Princi quickly scooted back, roughly grasping Baldi’s thighs and spreading them out  _ wide _ . He quickly positioned the head of his cock against Baldi’s entrance, slight pushing himself in before looking up at Baldi, and taking a good look at him. Baldi was cuffed up, his body was coated in sweat, his face red and his eyes clouded with lust. 

That little shit wanted it, and he was going to  **fuckiNG GET IT.**

Princi didn’t go slow, instead, he slammed his cock inside, groaning as Baldi’s muscles tightened around him. It was warm and wet, just how he liked it. Baldi jumped when Princi slammed inside him, letting out a loud “AH!~” as his body went hot with pleasure. Princi began to slam into him, roughly thrusting in and out with little care, only listening to the gasps and moans that erupted from Baldi’s mouth as pleasure shot like lightning into his body. “Ah!~ ngha~ P-Pr-Prin- AH!~” he couldn’t even manage a proper sentence, much less a word, his mind was constantly interrupted by Princi’s cock slamming into him.

Princi leaned down, placing his chest against Baldi’s stomach. God, his skin always felt so  _ smooth  _ and  _ soft _ , how did he manage to do that? Even better, how many bite marks would it take to be enough for Baldi to know who he belonged to? 

_ Let’s test that out _ .

Princi shifted his head slightly, before biting  _ deep _ into Baldi’s skin. Baldi hissed as the pain flared up, and watched as Princi lapped up the blood. Princi shifted a bit to the left, and once again bite down  _ hard _ on an unharmed patch of skin. Baldi shut his eyes tight, caught between the constant pleasure and the flaring pain, yet he  _ loved  _ it. He wanted more.

“ _ Fuck!~ faster!~”  _ Baldi gasped, throwing his head back into the pillows. He wasn’t even sure a Princi go even  _ go _ faster, he seemed to be going as fast as he could, but he wanted  _ more, so much more _ .

Princi looked up, a bit shocked. He wanted  _ more?  _ This wasn’t enough? Did he need to make sure he wasn’t going to be able to walk? Did he want his ass to feel numb for days? Did he want to lose his voice? He really wanted  _ more _ ?

Obviously he did, and Princi was sure to provide. In fact, he’s plow his ass into the  _ ground,  _ just to give him  _ more _ .

But the cuffs needed to go. They had done their work, but it was time to move on.

Princi stopped moving, only to be met by noises of protest by Baldi. “Don’t worry, I’m not stopping~” Princi said softly, “I just have to do quickly something~”

Princi leaned over and dug his hand into the plastic bag, grabbing the keys he had left inside. Princi pulled his hand out and dangled the keys in front of Baldi’s gaze.

“Alright, love~ Time to take off those cuffs~”

Princi leaned over, quickly uncuffing Baldi’s hands, and proceeded to toss the now useless cuffs aside. Baldi quickly drew his hands close, rubbing his wrists and stretching his fingers out. Princi let Baldi do this for a few seconds, before interrupting him by quickly thrusting into him. Baldi jumped, letting out a sharp gasp as his thoughts were snapped back to the position he was in. 

Princi quickly resumed fucking him, even faster than before. Baldi screamed Princi’s name his ass was repeatedly slammed into, pleasure constantly rocketing through his body. Princi felt Baldi’s arms wrap around him, and gritted his teeth when Baldi’s nails  _ clawed _ into his back, somehow not managing to not draw blood. Damn it, that hurt like a bitch! Then again, that must’ve been what it felt like when he bit into Baldi, so he had no right to complain. 

But this just  _ didn’t  _ feel like  _ enough _ , he needed to switch his position.

Baldi felt Princi pull out, and, before he could protest, he found himself being flipped over, his head pushed into the pillows, and his ass positioned  _ high _ in the air. “ _ Is this position familiar to you?” _ Princi growled as he re-entered Baldi “ _ it will be soon~” _ . One of his hands clutched Baldi’s hips tightly, thrusting in and out at what felt like an inhuman speed. Baldi moans and screams were muffled by the pillow Princi’s other hand was pushing him into. 

Princi didn’t care if his thrusts were gentle, he didn’t care if he was going to cause Baldi bruising by squeezing his hip so tightly, he didn’t care if those bite marks hurt like a  _ bitch _ , all that mattered was that Baldi learned his  **place** .

Princi smirked when he heard a muffled shriek, watching as Baldi hands clutched and clawed into the pillow. Must’ve hit his  _ good _ spot, he wouldn’t have gotten so loud otherwise. “What was that, love? Did you want to say something?” Princi asked Baldi as he retracted his hand, instead placing his hand beside Baldi. 

Baldi was a moaning  _ mess _ , panting and gasping for air as his body seemed to be going on  _ overdrive _ . “Ah!~ f-fuc-k!~ Ha~ AH!~” those were the only noises Baldi could manage to get out, besides the occasional shriek of Princi’s name. He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t think straight at  _ all _ , all he could think about was how much he  _ needed _ Princi’s cock  _ pounding  _ inside him until he literally couldn’t take it anymore, which he knew was coming soon.

“I’m-Ah!~ g-go-innngg~ nghaa!~c-cum!~” Baldi finally managed out, it taking a surprisingly large amount of effort to even  _ speak _ . Princi didn’t respond, not even a small reinforcement that he was close as well, he just continued pounding into Baldi without care. Baldi didn’t care though, all he wanted was a sweet release, and for Princi to cum in him and fill him up. God, he was  _ so close, so  _ **_fucking close!~_ **

“I’m-m c-cumming!~”

Baldi whimpered and whined as his seeds shot out onto the covers underneath him. To his surprise, Princi had came as well. Baldi relished the feeling of Princi’s warm jizz filling his ass up, and he wondered if it was enough to leak out. The only thing that was preventing his legs from collapsing was the fact that Princi was still clutching his hips, the only thing holding his lower body up. Baldi listened to Princi’s deep breathing, and waited for him to pull out.

But he didn’t, he instead leaned over, practically breathing into Baldi’s ear.

“ _ Don’t think you’re getting out of this that easily~”  _ Princi whispered “ _ we are  _ **_far_ ** _ from over~” _

Baldi felt his body being flipped over, and he was now lying on his back, his legs still so weak that they couldn’t move, and was still processing what Princi just said. 

Princi didn’t bother to wait, and began to pound into Baldi. Baldi felt the almost instant wave of pleasure hit him like a brick, and he immediately felt overwhelmed. He had practically  _ no energy _ to continue this, yet wanted  _ more _ of it. His body was in  _ no way _ able to continue this, but his body wanted to continue. “Ha~ Ah!~ t-t-too m-mm-much!~” Baldi gasped, his body trembling as Princi repeatedly pounded into him without remorse.

Princi was loving this, every tremble from Baldi, every moan, every twitch, it turned him on  _ so much _ . He knew that once round two was over, he would be tired out and Baldi was most certainly going to be  _ exhausted.  _ Fuck, Princi would be surprised in Baldi could even  _ move  _ tomorrow, Princi was really pushing him to his limit, and he couldn’t help but wonder how much more he could stand.

Baldi felt Princi slam his lips against his, forcing his tongue in as Baldi moaned and screamed into his mouth. Their tongues sloppily danced together, Princi attempting to dominate and Baldi accepting submission. Baldi felt drool run down his chin along with his sweat. Baldi gasped when Princi back and wrapped his hand around Baldi’s neglected cock, softly stroking and rubbing the pink and over-sensitive head.

This was too much for Baldi, everything was beginning to overwhelm him so much, he actually began to cry. “P-p-please!~” Baldi pleaded through sobs “i-it-it’s t-too m-m-much! I c-c-can’t ha-handle it!~” Baldi wrapped his arms around Princi, and buried his face into his shoulder “please make me cum! I c-c-can’t ha-han-handle this!”.

Princi didn’t know how to react to this, he didn’t expect Baldi to start  _ crying _ , not even just a small tear or two, he was full out  _ sobbing _ . Princi started to consider that maybe he should stop, maybe I really  _ had  _ gone to far. He was completely ready to pull out when-

“No, don’t st-stop!” Baldi yelled out, clutching him even tighter “Pl-lease m-make me c-cum! D-d-don’t leave m-me like this! Fuck me!”

Princi was conflicted, Baldi was sobbing, saying it was too much, yet didn’t want him to stop? What was he supposed to do?

“H-hey, are you sure? It’s okay if you don’t want-“

“Yes! Please!” Baldi yelled into his shoulder “please please please please please please please p-p-please-”

Princi got the point, and thrust into him. Princi quickly got back into the rhythm of things, slamming in and out of Baldi at a ruthlessly pace. Baldi continued to cry into his shoulder, clinging to Princi tighter and tighter as his body was overworking itself more and more. 

Princi felt a hot sensation building up in his abdomen, a sensation he was all too familiar with. “F-fuck, I’m gonna cum!~” Princi said into Baldi’s ear, earning what Princi could only interpret as a...happy sob? “M-me t-t-too!~ C-cum in-n m-me!” Baldi gasped loudly, wrapping his legs tightly around Princi’s waist. Princi continued to slam inside Baldi, the hot feeling in his abdomen growing and growing until-

“S-shit!”

“Hah!~ I-I’m c-cumming!~”

Both of them collapsed into the bed, out of breath and drenched in sweat. Baldi’s body couldn’t stop  _ trembling,  _ his cheeks, along with Princi’s shoulder, was  _ soaked _ in his tears, and his ass was so fucking  _ numb _ , yet he was smiling happily. Baldi had never felt so  _ relieved  _ before, even though his eyes were red and glassy from crying, he had never felt so  _ satisfied  _ after sex before. Even though his whole body felt like jello, he’d never felt better.

Princi was trying to fully comprehend what had just happened, Baldi had begun to cry, but he begged and wanted more, but when Princi  _ gave _ him more, it was too much for him to handle and he started to cry, but he still wanted it, and then they both came, and now it’s all over.

“What...what the hell just happened?”

Baldi sighed.

“I don’t know...but we should do it more often~”

Princi propped himself up and stared at Baldi, who was puffy eyed along with his cheeks being soaked with his tears, but was giving him a loving smile. “Shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to make you cry…” Princi cooed as he cupped Baldi’s cheek “I should’ve stopped, I shouldn’t have gone that far-“

“hey! It’s okay! I...I liked it.”

Princi’s jaw dropped.

“you  _ liked it _ !? But-but you were crying!”

“Yeah, I cried- but it also felt really  _ good _ . Also, seeing you all aggressive and angry like that was actually a bit of a turn on. Just- just give me a warning next time, okay? You really scared me…”

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I’ve always had this more...dominating side of me, and believe it or not, my temper can get  _ really _ bad. I know I shouldn't have lashed out like this,  _ but _ , you really  _ pissed _ me off earlier.”

“Oh, yeah...sorry about that, I guess I went a  _ bit _ too far…”

“A bit?”

“Okay, a  _ lot _ too far...sorry?”

Princi leaned down and planted a kiss on Baldi lips.

“All forgiven, just don’t do it again, okay?”

“Oh~ I can’t promise that if I get to go through this  _ all  _ over again~”

“...Baldi, you manage to surprise me with something new every single day. You really are amazing…”

“I’d say the same about you!”

They both took a moment to stare lovingly at each other, wondering what in God’s name they did to deserve each other.

After a few minutes of non stop staring, both of the decided to glance over at the clock that sat on the nightstand next to them.

**12:30 A.M**

“12 am!? How long have we been at it for!?” Princi cried out, before looking back at Baldi “I think we need to get ready for bed, it’s pretty late…” Baldi gave out a chuckle “I think you’re gonna have to dress me, because I can’t fucking move my legs.” Princi let out a soft laugh “yeah, sorry bout that. Let me just change and then I’ll help you. Hold on-“

Princi pulled out, watching as just a few strings of dripped out of Baldi’s entrance. He pulled his boxers up, hopped off the bed, and walked towards the dresser. He pulled out two clean pairs of boxers, one for him, one for Baldi, you could tell by the difference in size. Princi proceeded to strip down, throwing his boxers, along with his jeans, in the dirty laundry basket.

“Don’t mind me!” Baldi announced loudly “just enjoying the view~”

Princi chuckled and rolled his eyes before putting on the boxers. After that, he grabbed the other pair and walked towards Baldi, who was still lying on the bed with a smile.

Silently, Princi put Baldi’s boxers on for him. Once that was done, he plopped down on the bed, and threw the covers over them. Baldi pulled himself closer, pressing his head against Princi’s chest. Princi wrapped his arms around Baldi, intertwining their legs and cuddling him.

“I love you Princi…”

Princi leaned down and placed a kiss on Baldi’s forehead.

“I love you too…”

They held each other in their arms, before eventually falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO sorry over that fact that this took forever to post. I swear to god, I was going to write this ages ago, typed a few words, stared at my screen to 25 minutes, and said “fuck”.
> 
> As of that aside, that you so much for reading! If you have any feedback/criticism, I’d really appreciated it! Thank you for reading, have a great day!
> 
> Edit: so, for some reason, it says that this chapter is 3/? And I don’t know how to fix it, so I’m gonna say this here: this is a three chapter fic, there are no more chapters to be added, this is it for this fic. If anyone can tell me how to fix this, it would be appreciated. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> You know, as much as I like writing fluff, Smut is the real way to go.


End file.
